Into the Darkness
by ElitePeachTeaSailing
Summary: Two young Demi-gods Allison and Nick must figure out who they are and why everything that is happening is happening for. Darkness is coming with the war starting in 1930's Germany. Contents is better then the summary :) Reviews are greatly appreciated! We work as hard as we can to put out more chapters for you guys! :) Our first story but it isn't cruddy, feedback is loved!
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading, it is VERY much appreciated! Please give us feedback, we work as constantly as we can to put out more chapters for all of you, we love writing. **

**Thanks again!**

** -ElitePeachTeaSailing **

**Prologue**

The trees of the forest swayed in the wind. Moonlight reflecting off the leaves making them a bright heavenly looking green. Water trickling down from the canopy above. Nearby on a small area of grass a girl crouched in a tent.

The girl began to rise, hastily throwing a few things into a backpack and climbed the hill at the edge of the clearing. The wind picked up seeming to greet her. She followed a path of dirt farther down until she reached a big oak. All was silent until a sudden crack sounded out, and then suddenly loud sounds of explosions erupted around the girl, and chaos was unleashed. An inferno quickly spread through the forest. Fire hit a tree next to the big Oak, and it toppled to the left. Luckily the girl had dodged it.

After that she seemed too shocked to move. Then more explosions erupted and the forest continued to burn around her. The heat of the fire made the once lively green forest a hellish red. Trees burned and toppled. The big oak seemed to be managing, though its trunk had been badly burned.

The ground was soon littered with the ashes of trees and other plants. The Earth's once pristine like appearance now a dark void of swirling smoke, soot littering the ground. The girl didn't seem to be able to escape this void, and was still in the forest.

She continued running through the forest until she glanced away seeming to be looking in fear of something, or someone. Doing so she slipped and hit her leg on a rock, landing in a tangle of bushes. Trees fell around her. Ash everywhere. Falling debris blocked up the path eventually. The oak still stood nearby, charred but alive.

The girl's fall didn't lessen her determination to get away. She got up dodging debris, but soon fell again dodging something. This time she seemed unable to get up.

Suddenly there was a figure yelling and running at her from where she once had been. He leapt and landed on the girl. The girl hit her head badly on a rock beneath her when the impact of the attacker had hit her. She hit the figure with something that then bounced out of her hand after it struck I then got a glimpse of the girl's face as the scene dissolved. She looked as if she was about to fall unconscious, and was coughing badly. It also looked as if it was my friend Allison! The scene then disappeared entirely as she slipped into unconsciousness and all of a sudden it was just me and a small blue room.


	2. Chapter 1: I meet Mr Pyro-Man

At this point I was seriously having regrets about going on this camping trip. First I had forgotten the rain cover to my tent when there was thunderstorms for two days straight. _I just don't get why I always have the worst of luck. _I complained inwardly while I continued sprinting along the dense undergrowth. Swiftly dodging low hanging trees and the worst of the leftover rain droplets cascading down from the foliage above.

I tried to not think of anything else other then putting as much distance between me and my old camp site. _God, I really need to run more... I have like no stamina. _I could only hear the pounding of my heart in my head, everything else became a distant murmur. CRACK, yet another falling tree collided with the ground. The flames of the forest were getting closer by the second. The trees falling like dominos onto each other, uprooting the ancient forest. Shifting my backpack a bit to rest better on my shoulders I continued running with all of my might to get away. Just as I turned my head to make sure I would be safe from falling debris I felt a sickening tearing sensation and pain shot up the back of my right leg. I stumbled, and my knee hit hard against a rock, getting even more tangled in the vegetation. _Damn it..._ I tried to get myself upright but the pain in my leg made me fall back down. A cluster of thorn bushes had tangled around my leg.

The sound was coming closer now. The heat was growing more intense around me. _Oh great, the pyro maniac found which way I ran. Well, I can't really run a lot at this point, I wouldn't make it another mile. I can either try and hide or try and knock him out somehow to get away. _There wasn't much to hide under even with all of the plants, so I slowly got up using a nearby tree to help me. Grimacing at the sight of the thorns and blood near the swelling part of my leg. _Okay think, what do i have that i can use here. Flashlight, a few soggy matches, some granola bars, half filled water bottle, crank radio, Swiss Army knife. Not a whole lot to work with but it will have to do. _Drawing out the Swiss Army knife and flashlight I moved myself around the tree to be in the shadows. The crunching of someone running along the trees and heat of the fire growing closer I braced myself, _This is it_. The smoky air making it harder to catch my breath by the minute. I pulled the collar of my singed t-shirt up to cover my mouth and nose, not a lot more I could do for my eyes. Then a shadowy figure loomed closer, flickering by the light of the wild fire.

"Where are you Allison Cooper?!" the man roared. _Like I would tell you you psycho. "Oh i'm right here! Come burn me please!" Yeah, right._ So I just stayed as quiet as I could, trying not to cough at the smoke entering my lungs. He continued to storm through the forest looking for me. I slowly made my way around the tree to get out of view from where he was walking. His patients growing shorter, he took the flames and torched the nearest tree, it lit up instantly, after about a minute it tumbled down. It collided with the tree next to the one I was taking shelter behind. Smoke and ash billowed up from the wreckage, clouding my vision and it made me start to cough. A few rogue branches from the falling wreckage hit me but I did my best to ignore that. I tried muffling my cough with my arm but it didn't help much, that man had amazing hearing even through the sounds of the inferno.

"I know you are there ! Come out now and you will not die so slowly." _Die? What did he have against me?! I never did anything to him? How did he even find me out in the forest? There aren't any towns around here for miles! He wasn't stalking me, was he?_

"Allison? Are you okay? Where are you!" a new frantic voice called out to me over the chaos.

"Nick?" I managed. Bad move, I took in more smoke and started coughing. The man gradually came towards the sound of my coughing, torches ablaze and ready. _Wait, Nick wasn't here, he would be going to school today. The last day of the year! Was the pyro impersonating him? But how would he know Nick's voice? _The man would be on top of where I was in under a minute! No time to think. I readied my flashlight and Swiss Army Knife. At this point my cough turned into a hacking fit. The smoke and ash was all around me, suffocating me and eating away at the precious oxygen in my lungs.

"There you are girl! It is time to DIE!" He had spotted me! Flung a torch at me and ran at me like a mad bull seeing a Valentine's Day window shop display. I dove to the right, pushing off my bad leg sending a fresh wave of pain over me. Just nearly avoiding the flying torch as I landed in a clump of plants, thorn bushes, and a few rocks.

I only had a few seconds to roll onto my back and lift my knife and flashlight. The crazy pyro man was diving at me, a murderous gleam in his eye, wait eye? No I couldn't be thinking right now about what my now oxygen deprived brain was seeing, I had to live first! As he came down at me I made a mad swing with the base of my flashlight hoping to knock his head. He landed on me with such force that whatever wind that was left in me got knocked out. My head smacked into something with a sickening THUD. I lay there gasping for breath with an extremely heavy assailant trying to kill me, pinning me down and with my head spinning, seeing black spots dance in my vision. The flashlight made contact leaving what I hoped would be a nice bruise if not scar on his head. I had to get this guy off of me! I'm not one for killing, but if someone is trying to kill you, well I dare you to not change your opinion fast.

I jabbed with the knife, and luckily it made contact with his chest and he froze. That creepy victorious grin on his face vanished melting into one of confusion. Then he just crumbled into dust mixing with the smoke and soot covering me.

The fire was growing around me, the torch Mr. Pyro man threw didn't help quell the flames much. Crackling branches and leaves burned around the forest. Remains of trees seemed to rain down everywhere around me. I was going fast, my coughing worsening and my head hurting more and more. The black spots in my vision clouding more of my sight. One of my last thoughts before I lost consciousness was, _Well this is a bad way to die..._


	3. Chapter 2: Not Just a Dream

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter in our story! We have a lot drafted so far for more chapters so don't worry! We have just been busy! As always, please enjoy and give us any feedback you want. The more feedback the better. Suggestions, comments, anything is welcomed! Keep an eye out for the next update, its either going to be later today or tomorrow. Again, any feedback is welcomed and encouraged! Now sit back and enjoy the story :)**

** Thanks!**

**-ElitePeachTeaSailing**

It took a while for me to gain a sense of my surroundings after waking up. My blue room was a comforting sight to my eyes, for I much preferred it to the fire of my dream. After stretching and a quick yawn I headed down the stairs of my house toward the kitchen for some breakfast.

When I entered the kitchen the lovely aroma of Banana Chocolate chip pancakes overwhelmed me. I followed the aroma to the counter where my Mom stood cooking breakfast. "Good morning sweetie," she greeted "I made your favorite food for your last day of school!"

"Thanks mom," I replied. I could tell she sensed that I was a little off the morning. I mean that's what moms do right?

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Just a bad dream," I said. I didn't really want to talk about it. The idea of something burning and something involving Allison wasn't a happy thought. My mom could see that I wasn't going to budge, so she handed me a plate of pancakes and I sat down.

After I had finished, I said my goodbyes and hopped on the school bus. The bus ride gave me some time to think about my dream. Why had the forest in my dream been burning? More importantly, why Allison been in that forest.

She was supposed to be back from a camping trip today for the last day of school. She wouldn't miss that. I guess I'd only know if she was okay if she was at school. I'd have to wait for this seemingly bus ride that lasted forever to end.

When I finally did arrive at school I looked around the entry area for Allison. I didn't see her but I figured she could have headed to her first hour. So I went inside to my first class and decided to wait it out.

The day passed hour by hour. When lunch came around I saw that Allison wasn't there. My table's conversation didn't involve me. I was too distracted wondering what happened to Allison. I had the feeling that my dream may not have been just a dream. I hope it was though.

After a long boring day of school I headed home, but I didn't plan to stay very long. I grabbed a flashlight, a backpack, and told my mom I was going to see Allison. I didn't mention my worries though. If I did she probably wouldn't have let me go.

I grabbed my bike and rode over to Allison's house and knocked on the front door. No one answered so I walked around back and opened the kitchen window. After my dream and Allison not being in school today I was determined to find her. I climbed through, slid over the counter and landed on the tiled kitchen floor. I quickly made my way upstairs to her room and walked through the open door. There was a map thrown across her bed, and a note someone had left on her desk.

The note was written by her mom saying she went to drop off some stuff at her aunt's house and that she will be back at 7 tomorrow night. Turning to the map I saw it showed where Allison would be camping out on her trip. Taking the map I ran back downstairs and climbed back over the counter, and out the window. I ran around back to the front of the house and grabbed my bike.

Riding toward the forest I wondered what could have happened. Maybe it was a wild fire? I hope that Allison hadn't gotten trapped in it. When I got to the forest it didn't looked burned. The trees were fine and nothing looked wrong. Maybe I had really just dreamed it all? I rode over to the parking spots near the pond where people like to fish or boat on, and tied up my bike. I set out on foot to where her camping spot was, shouldering my bag back onto my back.

After getting farther into the forest I realized I was wrong about everything being fine. The trees were gradually getting more and more charred as I got deeper in. The closer I got to the campsite the damage to the forest kept getting worse. Fallen trees, branches, charred vegetation. There were also no signs of life, any animals scurrying around, or birds flying in the air. There were a few spots that I passed where the faint remains of smoke was lingering, curling off of the fallen trees or ground into the air.

Trying to follow the general route to where Allison had marked her campsite to be I moved further and further into the wreckage. _Okay, something definitely went wrong here. Allison should have been home by now. Her campsite is looking like its right near the worst of all of this. _The sun was slowly starting to set, casting long rays of orange and pink light into the sky above.

"Allison? Are you here?" I called out into the trees. No reply, the only sound coming from the crunching under my shoes as I kept on walking. Soon I made it to the general spot where her camp would have been.

As I approached the clearing I saw the charred grass and wreckage that had fallen into the site. Then I saw something that really made my stomach turn. There was Allison's tent, or what remained of it. Just a crumpled heap of canvas and some poles in the middle of the former clearing. All of it was charred or had chunks burntaway. I slowlyapproached my hope dropping as I got closer. _There is no way she could have been okay if she was in her tent when this happened. _

"Allison?" I quietly called to the canvas. I leaned down and reached out towards the tent, pulling away some material to see if anything was inside. A bit of ash covered my hand where I had moved away the canvas.

Inside of it I pulled out a disheveled looking sleeping bag, a lantern, and a small bag that had just some spare camping supplies. The bag was opened and a few items were strewn about in the area around the bag. _It looks like she left fast, maybe she was trying to get away from the fire?_

I got up and looked around, hoping to see any signs of which way she had gone. There wasn't much to see other than the standard burned remains of the forest. Then something caught my eye. It looked like one of those bandanas Allison liked to wear while doing outdoors stuff. I picked my way across the clearing to the dark green cloth. _Yep, definitely Allison's. _

I picked it up and started to jog in the direction it looked like she had gone. Soon I passed a bunch of charred thorn bushes and a fallen branch. Looking closer I noticed a little bit of stuff on some of the branches of the bush. _Is that blood? Oh god it better not be... it's not a lot so hopefully she's okay and just ran into the bush a little. _

I quickened my pace, but very soon I had to stop and work my way around a fallen tree. _What's that? _Seeing a piece of wood on the ground, different from the others, carved almost. _A torch? Was this fire arson and not just a freak thing?_ Then my gaze drifted about 10 feet away to a lump. It was covered in ash and some burned twigs, ranging from just about tinder to more substantial pieces of branch.

"Allison!" I rushed towards the lump and started clearing the stuff around it. I wound up also pushing aside her flashlight that had a small dent in it for some reason, the glass on the end cracked a little. I had finally cleared enough stuff away from Allison to be able to see right, and she looked horrible. There was a layer of ash covering her and a big bump on her leg that had some scratches and dried blood on it. There was a decent number of scratches and cuts on her arms and all but not too bad. Then I saw her head.

_Oh man, what happened! _I pushed away some hair to see a gash on the back of her head. It was slightly scabbed over, but still not a clean cut or small enough to not need stitches or something and it was still bleeding a little. I gently removed her backpack from her back and opened it, some water, a beat up crank radio, some granola bars, and a box of matches with only a few pieces of stuff left in it. I slowly picked up her head and rested it on me and took out the water. I tried to clean away from stuff from her face and the gash but it didn't help much.

"Hey Allison, wake up. What happened? Are you okay?" Okay, stupid question, obviously she wasn't okay but still. I tried gently to wake her up and slowly she did. She grimaced as she opened her eyes a little and shut them again.

"Allison, can you talk? What happened?" She stirred a little at the sound of my voice but didn't open her eyes.

"Nick? Is that you?" she mumbled, turning pale with the effort.

"Yeah, just rest for now. If you wondering how I found you, well I had this weird dream, and you were here. I'm not sure how but it was real. Anyways here's your bandana and map."

"Thanks" she said, lifting her head a little. "Ow, my head really hurts." she said while reaching her hand up to touch the gash.

"Here, let's use your bandanna to stop the bleeding. We don't want it to get worse."

"Okay," she said quietly. After I wrapped the bandanna around her head I told her that we had to get going before it got too dark. I pulled her up and we went over to a nearby tree. There she gained her balance and I called my mom on my emergency cell phone. I told her to pick us up near the forest by the pond. After that we started off again, we tripped and fell several times before she said, "I don't think I can make it to the road."

"No problem," I said as I hoisted Allison over my shoulder and finished the trip to the road. This was already host to my Mom's yellow car. After placing Allison gently in the back seat, I stored my bike in the trunk and hopped in the front seat. After a concerned glance back at Allison my mom drove us back to my house.

"Wait, shouldn't we go to a hospital," I said, suddenly realizing that we were heading home and not anywhere to get help for Allison.

"No, that would only draw us too much attention," replied my mom. "Plus I've learned my share of medical skills over the years."

"Okay," I trusted my mom to do the right thing even though Allison was pretty pale and beat up. She now was laying down with her eyes closed in the seats behind us using her rain jacket as a kind of blanket.

When we finally pulled into my driveway I hopped out of the front seat and opened up one of the back doors. I picked up Allison and hauled her over to the kitchen table where my mom would be able to do her work. My mom brought out some medical stuff and went to work. When she eventually brought out the scissors to help stitch up the gash I felt sick. The idea of my mom using scissors on Allison didn't exactly please me, but a few minutes in and I knew my mom knew what to do, though I wasn't sure how.

"Thanks mom," I said once she had finished.

"No problem," she replied. "She'll need to rest for a bit though." While she patching Allison up as best she could Allison had fallen asleep about half way in. My mom helped me bring her to the couch so she could sleep on something other than the kitchen table. After we left her there my mom and I went back into the kitchen to clean up.

"So what happened to her? Do you know?" my mom asked.

"I'm not sure, she was supposed to be back from her camping trip today for school but she wasn't there. So after school today I went to her house to see if she was home but she wasn't. So I sort of went through a window to get inside, I just had to see if she was there or if there was a note." I continued awkwardly, "I just kept thinking if she hadn't gotten home yet something must have gone wrong. I sort of had a dream last night," she raised an eyebrow at that but stayed silent for me to continue.

"It was about someone leaving in a rush from a tent, then they ran and a fire started. Stuff was burning all around them and they fell but got up and went behind a tree. But then they had ran out and fell again, then someone tackled them. They hit whoever tackled them with something and I saw their face. The person was Allison and then she passed out and I woke up..." My mom just motioned for me to continue with my story, a worried look on her face but she was determined to know all of what happened.

"After the dream I was sure that something had happened to her to hold her up from getting home so I got really worried. I found a little map that had where Allison's campsite was and a note her mom left for her saying she would be back at 7 tomorrow night. I a flashlight and backpack from when I left home and took my bike to where you picked us up. When I went into the forest to go to the campsite it looked like there had actually been a fire, like in my dream. I found her tent and it was all charred and collapsed, there was a broken branch that must have fallen in the fire all around it too. Her bandana was on the ground at the top of a hill that led into the woods so I picked it up and followed where it led. There was a lot of burned stuff and fallen trees, I went over a tree and found her passed out by a rock all cut up. When I got her up she looked pretty bad and didn't say much about what happened, so I put the bandana on her head to stop the bleeding and we went to the road. You were there with the car and you know what happened from there." I finished. By the end of my story we had cleaned up all of the first aid supplies and had sat down at the table. Looking over at my mom she had a reallytroubled look in her eyes but she tried to hide it by getting up and getting a glass of water.

"Well at least she's here now and safe." was the only thing my mom said. She walked into the living room and put the glass of water near the couch and headed upstairs.

I wasn't sure what to do now so I just went into the living room to watch some TV.

I plopped down on a chair and turned the radio on. There were just the regular channels on so I sat back and listened, making sure the sound on the radio wasn't too loud that it would wake up Allison. She would move occasionally but she never got up. My mom came down about 2 hours later to start dinner, as she passed by she threw a blanket over Allison and checked her forehead to make sure she didn't have a temperature.

Soon my mom had heated up some food and called me over to eat. I took a nice serving of chicken and some rice and sat down. We ate for a little then we heard Allison starting to get up.

"Hey Allison, glad to see you're awake! Do you want any food or something to drink?" my mom asked walking over to her.

"Yeah sure, I'm starved"

"Okay I'll get you a plate; you just stay here and relax." My mom walked back into the kitchen and started getting a plate ready. Allison just stayed on the couch listening to the radio I had left on so I can listen from the kitchen. She still looked out of it but a little better. I finished my food and put my plate in the sink. My mom handed me Allison's plate and went back to her own food. I brought over the plate to the couch and put it on the table across from the couch. I plopped back down in my chair as Allison started picking at her food. Her dark eyes looked clouded but she seemed aware enough for now. Her head probably still hurt a lot from when she hit it, and the pain stuff my mom gave her probably was making her drowsy. After my mom finished her own food she came into the living room and sat by the couch.

"How are you feeling Allison?" she asked.

"Pretty cruddy," was her simple reply.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I turned my head listening to their conversation; I wanted to know what happened too. Allison just sat back pulling the blanket up and started telling us about what happened.


	4. Chapter 3: Are we out of the woods yet?

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter to Into the Darkness! We hope you like it, we have been working on a lot of the story recently. More chapters coming up real soon. Chapter 5 is in the proof reading stage and we are working on chapter 6 :). So as always any of your feedback is very much so welcomed and encouraged. It helps us out so much! Also a big thanks to one of our readers for favoriting our story! **

** -ElitePeachTeaSailing**

After I told Nick and his mom about what happened they had shocked looks on their faces. I was really feeling cruddy now. My head hurt, but it was numb a bit too at the same time if that's even possible. My leg was patched up but it still hurt, and I had some burns and cuts all over me too. Those I must have gotten after I passed out but my ribs were sore too from when Mr. Pyro-Man, as I was now officially calling him had landed on me. I got an extra blanket halfway through my story too so I was now comfortably wrapped in blankets on the couch Mrs. Evans insisted I continue to stay and rest on. That wasn't really a problem as I didn't think I would want to get up and run a marathon or something in a long, long time.

"Whoa, how did you even get out of all that Allison?" Nick exclaimed.

"I told you already, you were the like main reason of getting me out of the forest after all."

"Yeah but still, wow..."

I could see this conversation wasn't going anywhere fast and I was tired from talking so long so I just pulled my hair back and laid back down. It was pretty late now so soon Nick and his mom got ready to go to bed. Mrs. Evans brought me some clothes and told me I can go clean up in the bathroom down here. I was grateful for that, I didn't like the ash that was still on me and how I smelled like smoke. So I went over to the bathroom to clean up and change into the oversized t-shirt and pajama pants I was given. By the time I got out Mrs. Evans had already went up to bed, and Nick was listening to the radio again in the living room.

"Hey, you're still up?" I asked Nick as I shuffled into the room, making my way to the couch.

"Yeah, not too tired yet so I figured I would just listen to some channels."

"Okay, sounds good." I replied as I settled back into my bed, aka the couch. After having Nick get up and grab a spare pillow for me I was quite comfortable. We listened to a bit of the news overseas and tensions growing out in Germany, Nick insisted, and we started talking.

"So why do you think that guy was after you Allison?"

"I'm not sure, or how he knew your voice to trick me. But there definitely was something weird about him..."

"Oh, you think?" scoffed Nick.

"Well other than the fact that he was a pyromaniac stalker. I don't know, something about his eyes, it looked fuzzy, not like solid. Like for a moment I could swear he only had one eye." I admitted at the sake of sounding like I completely lost it.

"Well that is weird, but he wanted you to die, and he found you in the middle of the woods. That definitely couldn't be just coincidence." _True, I was thinking that too. But I didn't want to admit it. He couldn't have been stalking me before the trip, grant it it's happened before..._

"Well I don't know, shouldn't we get to bed anyways? I feel like I'm about to fall asleep any moment." I lied, I could see he was getting pretty tired and I didn't feel like talking anymore. It was just too weird of an experience and my head was hurting.

"I guess, I'll see ya' tomorrow then, night! If you need anything just yell up to my mom or me." He called out as he got up and went walking up the stairs to his room leaving me to sleep. I'm more of a night person myself and usually liked to stay up a bit, but after today I decided I had better just go to sleep. I settled into the couch, pulling up the blankets closer closing my eyes waiting for sleep to come.

The next morning I found myself waking up with a bad headache, and sorer than yesterday. _Ugh this sucks... Why couldn't I just have had a _normal _camping trip? But who am I kidding, this is me after all. _ I heard someone walking around in the kitchen, trying to be quiet but not being so successful. I raised myself so I could see over the chair and see who was shuffling around in the kitchen. A bright light shone right in my eye when they moved a pan.

"Geez, not the best wake up call." I said aloud. The person turned, moving the pan out of the sunlight and killing the light shining in my eyes to reveal it was Nick.

"Sorry, I thought you wouldn't wake up if I started making some food." he apologized.

"Eh, no problem. I'm not really a morning person but I probably would have woken up soon anyways." I reassured. I probably actually would have so it was no biggie. I slowly got up and went over into the kitchen, dragging a blanket along with me. I pulled out a chair and sat down cross legged on it wrapping the blanket around me. Resting my head on my arm over the table I said, "So what's for breakfast? Actual food or a throw together mix of snacks?"

"Actual food." Nick laughed. He got together some stuff for pancakes and started mixing.

"So what is going on today?" I didn't know if I was going to just hang out here today and maybe do some stuff to celebrate the warmer weather, or if I was going home.

"Not sure, but your mom isn't getting back until 7 today, she went to your aunt's house to drop off some stuff or something." He started pouring the pancake batter on the pan.

"Okay, mind if I stay here today? I don't feel like going all the way home and doing nothing with no one there, and I still feel cruddy."

"No problem, we can just hang out here today, my mom won't mind. She will probably prefer it so she can keep an eye on you; she's been looking pretty worried about you and all." Nick started putting some finished pancakes on a plate and brought them over to the table for us. Pulling out some plates and forks we dug in. I swear his stomach is like a bottomless pit, he ate like five _huge _pancakes! I was full after only my second and like half a one.

Mrs. Evans had gone to work but she left a note for us on what number to call if anything happened or I needed something if my head or whatever started hurting more. She was going to call every now and then also to check up on us.

Soon we found ourselves with the radio on listening to some music while playing cards like the old days. Back when we were little we would hang out every day and were best friends, we still are too. We would always play cards while listening to music if we didn't know what to do. I looked over to the shelves by us and saw some old pictures of us. One where Nick and I had been hiding in one of the biggest leaf piles we ever made in the fall. Another where we were at a neighbor's pool having a water gun fight. One where there was Nick, with his light brown hair and blue eyes. Me next to him, my dark brown almost black waist length hair and brown eyes. Both of us laughing into the camera after a game of hide and seek. Nick had hidden in a bush and came out with leaves all over him. Mrs. Evans called about ten minutes ago to check up on us.

A few games of cards later that Nick, of course beat me at, we were both craving sugar.

"Hey want to go to that Italian Ice place a few streets away?" Nick offered.

"Italian Ice does sound good, but frankly I don't feel up to getting up and going all the way there."

"Oh yeah, maybe I can run by and bring us back something?"

"I guess if you think you can hold 2 ices while on your bike"

"Hey! Do you doubt my skills Allison?" He joked. Soon he left on his bike to get our ice. In the meantime I went to clean up and put some fresh bandages on my cuts and such. My smaller cuts and burns were doing a bit better, and my leg didn't hurt as much. My ribs didn't hurt as much as yesterday when I moved or breathed, and my head was sewn up thanks to Mrs. Evans. I did have a bandage wrapped around my right wrist and up my hand a bit, apparently a branch or something had landed on it and it got some burns that were a little worse than some others. By the time I was done Nick had gotten back with the ice.

"Still doubt me?" He called out to me as he walked in the door, triumphantly holding out the ices.

"Brag much?" I laughed and took my lemon ice.

Mrs. Evans got back around five from work, checked on me and my injuries then made dinner. We ate the leftover rice along with pork chops. About halfway through the meal the phone started ringing. Mrs. Evans put down her fork and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She paused, probably listening to the person talking on the other end. Then she got a pained look on her face and turned to me.

"Allison it's for you, I'm sorry." she apologized while she walked the phone over to me.


	5. Chapter 4: The Car

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for clicking to read this, any feedback is really welcomed. This is our first story so the more feed back the better and faster we update. School has started for both of us so this update took a little longer to get out. Either way we love writing this story and want it to be enjoyable for everyone. Thank you all again and please leave feedback for us :)**  
**-ElitePeachTeaSailing**

I watched as my mom passed the phone over to Allison. Just by the look on her face I could tell this wasn't good. Allison's expression changed from calm to worry in a matter of seconds. She seemed to be mostly listening to whoever was talking on the other end.

Then after about a minute of just listening she said, "Okay," and put down the phone.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Well it was the police." she started. "They said that my aunt had been putting some stuff away inside of the house while my mom waited, but when she came back outside my mom was gone."

"Wait, so your mom is missing?" I asked.

"I guess, that's what is being assumed. That or she walked away from the house."

"We'll we bring you to your aunt's house tomorrow, and by then I'm sure the police will have a search party looking for your mom. They already know she's missing," my mom told Allison.

"I'm really sorry," I murmured over to Allison.

"It's not your fault. I should have never gone on that dang camping trip, none of this would have happened if I didn't go." she replied angrily.

"If you hadn't gone on that camping trip you might be gone too," said my mom. "Now let's all get some sleep."

Allison went to the living room and after making sure my mom had gone upstairs I went after her. I wouldn't be able to sleep and I was guessing it would be the same for her. "Hey," I said to her.

"Hi," she replied a moment after noticing me, snapping her out of what looked like some deep thoughts.

"I wouldn't be too worried, your mom is tough as nails," I said. "Remember when she totally whooped the guy who tried to steal her purse? That was hilarious!"

"Yeah, I remember," she said with a slight smile. "You're probably right, but where would she be?"

"I can't say I know, but I have the strange feeling we'll find out soon. We better go to bed. Want me to stay down here until you fall asleep?"

"Sure, thanks." she said. I sat in the chair across from the couch where Allison lay. Looking at her she seemed different, though I couldn't put my finger on why.

I ended up falling asleep in the chair probably before Allison even got tired. What good was I? I suppose I was good for dreams, because tonight brought more of them. This time provided more of an urban view then the forest of my last dream. The city seemed calm and even soothing when I looked at the warm window lights. Suddenly a pair of bright headlights shined on the road up ahead, lighting up the night. They were coming from a bright red car which screeched around a bend in the road. The car sped down the road going what looked like one hundred miles per hour. Then farther away from the small neighborhood, I notice another shape. I couldn't tell what it was but it didn't look like a car.

Looking back to the car I notice it had slowed to a stop near a medium sized house. The car door was thrown open and a woman rushed out heading for the house's front door. Then she grabbed the doorknob and started knocking frantically.

Suddenly my vision started blurring and I was back in the chair of my house. A hurried_ Knock Knock Knock_ sound came from the door and I stayed still, not daring to move. I look across the couch and see Allison stirring and casting a worried look at the door. Neither of us got up to answer the door, there shouldn't be someone at the door at whatever time of the night it was.

My mom then rushed down stairs and opened the door, and in comes Allison's mom. They make eye contact having a silent conversation between them, then my mom said, "Okay you guys. We have a change of plans. You are going to go with Mrs. Cooper, and she'll take you guys where you need be."

"Where is it that we need to be?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. For now we really have to go," Mrs. Cooper hurried, gesturing for us to move. Allison and I got up out of our sleeping spots and followed her to her car, and after a moment of looking at it I realized it had been the one in my dream. The same shape, color, and it had stopped in about the same spot where it did in my dream. If this was the same as my dream then didn't that mean that there was something else following the car?

Allison and I hopped into the back seats and Mrs. Cooper hit the gas. Allison and I were pushed back into our seats from the acceleration. Whatever was chasing the car, it must be dangerous for Mrs. Cooper to be rushing like this.

After a few minutes of speeding down the streets curiosity took over and I looked out the back window. What I saw scared me half to death. Some sort of black shadow creature seemed to be chasing us. "What is that?" I yelled, desperately looking up to the front seat where Mrs. Cooper was. At my comment Allison turned around and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Let's just say we don't want it to catch us," Mrs. Cooper replied calmly. I hope she knows what she is doing. We drove for what seemed like hours, Allison and I constantly looking back to see if whatever was following us was still there. Every time we looked back we increasingly got more and more anxious. We were speeding down the road not too long after my initial question when something hit the back of the car and we went out of control into the forest. "I guess we're stopping here," Yelled Mrs. Cooper, as we spun off of the road and crashed into a tree.

I slammed forwards into the seat in front of me accompanied by the sound of breaking glass in the front of the car, and gagged a bit as the seat belt put a stop to my forward motion at my neck. I was thrown back into my seat again, just sitting there in shock blinking the black spots out of me eyes. After those few seconds of darkness and the shock of the initial impact I recovered enough of my wits to notice that Allison and her mom climbed out already. It looked like the two were searching the trunk for who knows what. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and joined them outside. I looked across to the other side of the car as I got out and the strange shadowy creature was not too far off, and it was approaching fast.

"Nick," Shouted Mrs. Cooper and she tossed me knife. "There. Use that if you find yourself in trouble."

"If I have to," I said after catching the weapon, just before an evil cry echoed through the darkness.


	6. Chapter 5: Is it try to kill us week?

**Thanks for clicking! Bet you didn't expect a two chapter release day, either way feedback is loved. Please remember to leave us any type of it, following the story, favoriting it, or leaving a comment :)**

**Love You Guys!**

**-ElitePeachTeaSailing**

I followed my mom after climbing out of the totaled car to the trunk. She pried it open and started shuffling among the contents inside. Glancing over I saw Nick climbing out of the car, a little shaken up but alright for the most part.

"Finally," my mom mumbled. Turning back to her I saw her pulling out two knives, each wickedly sharp and weird blade that had a slight glow to them.

"Nick," she called out as she tossed him one of the knives. "There. Use that if you find yourself in trouble." He eyed the knife then replied back.

"If I have to," before an evil cry echoed all around us. Quickly turning to me, mom shoved the knife into my hand.

"That one is for you, it may not be the best fit but it will have to do until you can get something better." Then proceeded to carry out two twin backpacks from the trunk. Each filled with what I suspected to be some of our camping supplies. Wordlessly we each grabbed a backpack and turned to her, looking expectantly for what she had to say next. Each eyeing the road from which we came.

"Okay you two. We were both hoping that this wouldn't happen this soon but it did happen." referring to Mrs. Evans and herself. "I can't lead you to where you need to go, but you will know where to go even if you don't know it yourself yet. But right now you both need to get away from here, that thing you heard and what was following us, is a monster. I'm not sure what it is at this point or how many of it there are but you don't want it to catch up to you. Stick together you two, you are stronger with each other's help. Those things will not hesitate to kill you, so run if you can but if you can't get away you will have to try to kill it. I will hold this thing off for as long as I can but you two need to run away from here. We will see each other again, but it may not be soon. I can speak for both Mrs. Evans and myself when I say that we love you two so much and want you safe. That's why you have to go right now and run." by the end of her talk we all had gathered closer together. Nick and I just stared at each other for a moment before we heard a roar, but much closer this time. We could feel the ground starting to vibrate as if that thing that was coming after us, the "monster" as my mom put it was getting closer.

Then as if a sick reminder of my recent camping trip a sudden blast of fire erupted from the trees along the side of the road. The trees toppled onto the road and a giant creature emerged. It had the head of a lion and the body of a goat. Taking a closer look at the monster I also saw that it had a ten foot long diamondback snake headed tail. _Note to self, remember the tail._

"A Chimera! You two need to get out of here now! I'll hold it back as long as I can to let you get a head start." my mom yelled, and with that she pulled out a shorter knife similar to the ones she gave Nick and I and leapt at the monster. The creature started forward but my mom stood her ground, waving her knife around.

"GO!" she shouted at us to snap us out of our stupor. Nick grabbed my hand and started to drag me away from the scene. We ran off into the woods the opposite direction that the _Chimera, _as my mom called it had come from.

"We can't just leave her alone with that thing!" I protested, coming to a halt and starting to turn around.

"You heard what your mom said Allison, she will hold it off but we need to run! She will be fine, if I know your mom as much as I think I do she can handle herself for at least a few minutes then get away. Besides that thing is after us, not her. Now unless you want to get fried again hurry up!" That jab at my camping trip troubles stung but he was right, we had to go. We hurried through the forest, making our way through the maze of trees and underbrush. Needless to say it was not a fun trip running in the dark through the trees trying to get away from something that wanted us dead. All of a sudden we heard a deafening roar carry through the trees.

"I think my mom couldn't distract it any longer, it's coming after us again."

"Yeah, but that sounded as if it was calling for help. I'm not a monster whisperer but that's what it sounded like to me." Nick warned as we started running again. We could hear the approaching monster, carving its own path through the trees. It was catching up fast too. Just as we were approaching a clearing in the trees we heard the beating of wings above us. I didn't know if that thing could fly but this was bad. Looking up I saw a group of four winged lions, or almost lions as the only thing off about them was the bird wings and head.

"I think those are Gryphons, at least that's what I think they are called. I remember looking at pictures of them in my history book at school." Nick said after glancing up too.

"What is this kill Allison and Nick week?" I said exasperated, this was _not _my week. By now we were in the middle of the clearing, and the Gryphons were circling above us. One suddenly dove down in a death dive, its beady little eyes glaring at us maliciously.

"Watch out!" I warned, just as the Gryphon was about to hit into Nick I made a wild swing with my knife and hit it. It screeched out a dying wail and exploded into dust, not what I was expecting but it works for me. By now the Chimera had caught up to us and was crashing through the tree barrier into the clearing. The Gryphons circling low around us not giving us room to run away.

"Dive!" Nick yelled as he pushed me down, just nearly avoiding a white hot blast of fire the Chimera breathed at us. It crept up on us slowly, judging what we were about to do by watching our body motions. Another Gryphon suddenly appeared flying right at me, but before it could hit Nick lunged out and drove his knife at it. The Gryphon's razor sharp talons cut into Nick's arm before he had the chance to deflect it. Nick yelled out in pain and grabbed his forearm where the nasty cut was already bleeding. The Gryphon tried to bite at his knife hand but it didn't get the chance. Nick lashed out as it was just about to grab his hand and cut a gash in its left wing. I didn't know how he reacted so fast but now wasn't the time to think about that. Sadly the Gryphon didn't explode into dust like the last one but it screeched and retreated, a trail of feathers following behind it from its cut wing. That Gryphon landing a hit and hurting Nick got me extremely mad. The thing about me is I hate it when someone messes with my friends. At this point I was boiling with rage. Nobody and I mean _nobody _messes with my friends. These monsters had driven us from our homes, our families, and now they hurt one of my friends. With the retreating demon bird ahead of us we had an opening behind us to run. I don't know what I was thinking but I leaned over to Nick and whispered,

"When I say _go_ run behind us into the trees away from these things. I will meet up with you. Just do it, don't try to protest." I added once I saw his face, after a few seconds of deliberation he grimly nodded. I stepped forwards towards the demonic creatures and got into a fighter's stance. The Chimera and remaining three Gryphons saw their chance to attack. They started to run/fly at us but I wasn't going to let them hurt my friend any more than what was already done.

"GO!" I yelled back to Nick. Then in a blind rage I closed my eyes and in a quick fluid motion brought my hands up, I didn't know what that would accomplish but it felt right. I yelled out in either rage or pain as I felt a wrenching pain in my gut. After that I started to feel vibrations in the ground under my feet and heard cracking sounds ahead of me where the monsters path would be. I felt my energy drain considerably, and with a few slow steps I turned and ran after Nick, not bothering to look back at the monsters. Taking off into the woods where Nick following the path that Nick would have probably taken, I just simply ran for it. My head felt foggy and I was basically tripping over my own feet from how tired I grew. I persisted through and continued jumping over fallen logs and weaving through the trees, putting as much distance between myself and those things.

"Allison! Allison!" I suddenly heard after I don't know how many minutes of running.

"Nick!" I yelled out realizing that Nick must have stopped and tried to find me. I came to a stop, breathing heavily and practically fell down onto a log to wait.

"Nick! I'm over here!" I called out into the trees. After about a minute I saw Nick emerging through the trees ahead of me. He looked pretty tired from running and he was clutching his injured forearm. He had apparently stopped to take care of it as I saw he had tightly wrapped some cloth around it to stop the bleeding.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you! After I started running I heard you yell and felt vibrations in the ground. What did you do back there? You don't look so good either, you're all pale and you look pretty tired." He stated sitting down next to me, obviously glad for the chance to sit even if it was for a short amount of time.

"I don't know I just had a feeling that I could buy us time and I did what felt natural." I finally breathed out, still catching my breath fully.

"Well I don't know what you did but I think we had better start moving again before the monsters catch up with us."

"Alright, let's go." I really wanted rest but I knew those things were still after us. _Live now rest later, _I thought and with that we started off running again. We were weren't going any place in particular but we just knew we had to run. Apparently though my little stunt didn't buy us much time. Soon we heard the distant calls of Gryphons, who were undoubtedly scouting in the air for us with the Chimera not far and we came into a silent agreement to pick up the pace. I could see relatively okay in the darkness but Nick wasn't faring so well. Stumbling over more roots he eventually let me take the lead. Our little adventure was cut short though when we ran straight up to a sharp cliff side, blocking our way.

"We need to go around it, come on!" I started to run off to the right after that but Nick stopped me.

"No, there's no way we can get around this in time, those things will catch up to us before we can. There is open ground here that we may not get again if we try to get around. If we need to fight those things we would have the best chances here." Nick concluded. I looked around us and he was right, the trees just got thicker if we were to run alongside the cliff. Here was pretty clear, and I knew he didn't want to say it out loud but we couldn't run much longer without collapsing.

"Alright, I see your point but we-" I was cut short by Nick suddenly pushing me out of the way of a pair of talons. The Gryphon that he had injured before was not happy and had tried to behead us before we had the chance to notice it. As it flew past us pulling up from its dive I saw its eyes fixed on Nick. _Oh yeah, that thing is out for revenge. _ As it was coming in for another dive aimed right at Nick as he was getting up I saw the look of victory in its beady little eyes.

"Nick!" I shouted out in warning. He looked up and saw the thing bearing down on him. As the Gryphon brought forwards its talons for the attack and Nick rolled to the side. Mid role he stuck out his knife and as the Gryphon flew right into it I saw it explode into dust.

Nick's little victory was cut short as a blast of fire appeared from the trees just nearly missing us.

"Back up!" I shouted and Nick and I retreated away from the tree line towards the rocky edge of the cliff. Another blast of fire flew at us as the Chimera roared appearing in the clearing. It had a few scrapes on its face and some dirt coating its mane. Not sure what happened but I had the feeling the way it looked at me that I had something to do with that. We hit the ground as the fire passed over us, hitting against the rocks behind us. The flames hit the rocks with so much power that loose rocks showered down on us. I felt the heat sear my back as the flames from the impact raced over us. As I looked up I saw one of those pairs of beady eyes closing in. I also saw as Nick rolled to the side as the other Gryphon dive bombed him. Following his example I quickly rolled to the left and came up standing ready for the next attack. The Chimera was holding back seeing how the Gryphons dealt with us, probably hoping that they would do most of the work. I heard a sudden gasp from where Nick was and I whirled around to see the Gryphon that had dove at him with its talons wrapped around his arm and its partner grabbing his other arm. They started to lift him up in the air right before my eyes.

"Nick!" I shouted as I tried to dive at the Gryphons. They flew out of range just in time though, carrying Nick up with them. I saw Nicks eyes widen fixed on something behind me. I suddenly smelt the sickly smell of rotten meat. As quickly as I could I sprinted to the side stumbling over one of the bigger rocks that had been blown from the cliff side. I landed with a gasp of pain from me stupidly holding out my right hand to try to stop my fall. The same hand that was still wrapped up from the worst of my burns I got from my camping trip. Now I probably just sprained it too, _wonderful._ My clumsiness had drawn my attention away from the real problem for just enough time to have the Chimera gain ground on me. I saw it open up its blood-caked maw getting ready to fry me. I saw from the side of my vision Nick struggling out of the Gryphons vise grip, efficiently managing to turn one into dust before the other Gryphon dropped him from about fifteen feet up. If he was falling from that height there was no doubt he would get really hurt. I saw him as if in slow motion tumbling down to the ground. Then just as he was about five feet off the ground the Gryphon that dropped him flew out of nowhere and smacked into him. The two of them were launched sideways and I heard the breath get knocked out of Nick as he hit the ground, Gryphon right on top of him. It was bringing its beak down towards his neck. Without even looking he brought his knife around and stabbed it in the chest. It let out a blood curdling screech and bursting into dust, effectively making Nick look like a powdered doughnut. All of this seemed to happen in just a matter of a few seconds as I turned my attention back to the Chimera. It was just launching the fire towards me and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. In a desperate attempt I pushed myself as far to the side as I could, ignoring my protesting legs. I managed to push myself just far enough to the side to get out of the way of the worst of the fire. I tucked my legs in as much as I could but I still ended up yelling out in pain as some of the fire burned my legs. I quickly put out the little fire that was burning on my pants leg. As Nick saw this he called out to me after having getting his breath back. I didn't hear him though as I was wrapped up in the pain.

"You do _not_ hurt her!" I managed to hear him yell out as he got up, staring down the Chimera. I could see the rage in his eyes as he started running at the beast. The Chimera saw his attack coming and tried to torch him but he dodged out of the way. He was now bearing down on the Chimera, his knife ready. He leapt at the beast and tried to drive the knife into it but the Chimera twisted and ramming Nick to the side. He landed on his feet and started to try to land blows. As I watched I tried to get up but I immediately regretted it. The fresh burns flared up putting a stop to my attempt. I saw that Nick was doing well against the Chimera but he was slowing down, obviously tired from all of today's events. I saw as he dodged one of the Chimeras fire blasts and tried yet again to stab it. I needed to go help him but I wasn't able to. My thoughts turned to trying to find something to help my burns so I can go and help Nick. I shrugged my backpack off and quickly opened it. I scanned the contents and my gaze landed on a canteen, as if by instinct I pulled it out of the bag and unscrewed the cap. I hesitantly poured a bit of the contents on my burns and immediately they started to hurt less. By the time it took to close the canteen and put it back in my bag I was able to stand. My burns just faint pink marks but bearable. I quickly swung my backpack back on and rushed into the fight. At this point Nick was tiring fast and focused on just dodging and staying alive. I ran up behind the creature and jumped at it holding out my knife. I managed to stab it being rewarded with a roar of pain from it but immediately I realized my mistake. I had forgotten about its tail. As I was drawing my knife back out I had just enough time to hit away the snake headed tail. I jumped out of the way as the Chimera turned trying to bite at me. I quickly retreated towards Nick as we backed up from the beast.

"Whatever you have to do to kill it, just do it!" I managed to say to Nick. By this point we had only accomplished getting the Chimera even madder. As another blast of fire came at us Nick and I dove to separate sides and dodge the flames. I immediately took this as a chance to try to get a hit in. I rolled coming up standing and ran at the Chimera with all I had. I ducked as it bit at me and slashed at its chest. It roared as the blade made contact and then I was knocked back as it brought up one of its goat legs to hit me. I stumbled back and saw Nick to my left running in with his own knife.

"Let's end this!" he called after he stuck the beast, retreating immediately after landing the hit. With us having run and fought for so long, and not to mention our injuries, we wouldn't last long if the fight was prolonged. We really did have to end this as soon as we could.

"I'll take the right." I called over to him and ran over in that direction. I watched as the Chimera launched another bit of fire at Nick. He was running over to the left so we could try to surround it when the fire was launched at him. His eyes widened as the fire grew closer, he threw a glance over to me as if to say _get ready._ As he dove out of the way I used the distraction to get behind the demon creature. By this point we were both exhausted and wanted this thing to die already. With a final jump Nick threw himself at the Chimera as I held my knife out. That same feeling that I had gotten before when I bought us time came back. That tugging in my gut, I held out my knife and brought it down towards the ground. Nick appeared to be having the same thoughts; he got a dangerous look in his eyes as he drove his knife into the Chimera's side. I drove my knife into the ground, mustering up all of my remaining energy and my vision went foggy. I felt the tugging in my gut get stronger to the point of it becoming painful. There was the sound of rocks falling and I felt the ground tremble. Then a distinct flash of light made its way into my vision from where Nick was. As I fell I made out the Chimera falling and bursting into dust, Nick's knife was emitting a bright light as he fell to the ground too. _Finally, it's dead. _Then my world went completely black as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 6: Let's Move & Important AN

**Hey everyone!  
****Thanks for reading again, we usually post chapters in two's so stay tuned, I'm just proof reading the next chapter :) . We have both talked a lot about the future of this story and we have big plans. Even a second story for this series in which we plan to make a lot longer then what this is now and will be. We have many, many plans and write about three chapters ahead so you are all in for a treat. A great plot too for the next one that we can't wait to start writing after this story. But please keep on reading and any feedback is loved. Weather it be a favorite, a follow, a review. Anything is welcomed just so we know you guys are liking the story. I try to keep these authors notes short and sweet but please read them, I know they aren't the must fun to read but they are important. Thank you again for reading, the two of us love it. Enjoy the story and stay tuned for more chapters coming up. We are four chapters ahead at the moment. Love you guys!**

**-ElitePeachTeaSailing :)**

"Let's end this!" I called out and stabbed the Chimera with my knife. I didn't want to be caught in its path so I immediately drew my knife out and retreated. I heard Allison call out somewhere to my right,

"I'll take right." I stole a glance over to her as I was running left to see she was running off to the right as she said but too soon I saw fire being launched at me. I watched it bare down on me and I threw one last glance over to Allison, hoping she got me message. I dove out of the way at the last second and dove towards the thing. Bringing forwards my knife and letting instinct take over. I drove the knife into the Chimera's side and let lose my anger. I suddenly felt the ground under my feet shaking and rising. Rocks tumbling aside as the ground lifted up the three of us. I felt as though a charge was running inside of me and it made a painful feeling in my stomach. I yelled and saw a flash of light from where my knife was. The silhouette of Allison driving her knife into the ground was stuck in my vision from the flash. I felt myself being brought skywards and the grip on my knife failing. I was getting pelted with rocks and the last cry of the Chimera rung in my ears. I felt myself falling, rocks colliding with my in midair and the lingering charge in the air accompanied my fall. One of my last thoughts before impact with the ground was, _this is going to hurt!_ A rock hit me sideways and my vision went black for a while once it hit my head. Hitting the ground surprisingly didn't hurt but I completely went once my head hit the ground and something crushed my leg.

"Ugh," I groaned I wasn't sure how much time had passed but it was still dark out. I bring my hand up to my throbbing head. When I bring it back down it was covered in blood. I wiped my hand clean on my shirt and try to move my legs. To my dismay my left leg was partly under a rock. Then I try to lift the rock, which is when I realized my left arm was under a pile of sand. _Good _I thought, the Chimera was turned to dust just like the gryphons.

When I lifted my hand out of the sand, I realized that I had lost my knife. _Darn I am going to need that. _I then carried out my first attempt to lift the rock up from my leg. I succeeded in lifting it up a bit, but not enough to remove my leg from under it. When it dropped it sent a shock of pain up my leg. I then tried again and managed to roll away from the rock to release my leg after lifting it a little.

"Ouch," Making sure my leg isn't broken, checking the part of it that was under the rock. Seeing that it wasn't I began my search for Allison. "Allison," I yelled. "Can you hear me?"

I looked up and saw that there was a small cliff and I could just make out Allison laying there on it.

"Allison! Wake up." I called up to her and after a moment or so she stirred.

"How did you get down?" she asked. "I know can't jump down, unless I want to break something."

"I'm not sure. I just woke up down here," I said. "Maybe I could catch you?"

"I don't think I should jump on jump on you and cause more problems. After weigh almost as much as you!"

"Can you climb back up the cliff side on the other side then?" I asked. Allison turns around and tries to jump up and catch a handhold.

"Nope, I can't reach the darn thing," she says.

"Okay, let me try running up. I'll reach up to you. Try and grab my hand. Try not to fall back down with me.

"Okay," Allison replies. Taking that as my signal I run towards the hill and take a couple of steps on it and jump upwards. For the brief amount of time I'm in the air I reach out. My hand meets hers before I fall back hitting the side but still holding on. I look up and make eye contact. Her dark brown eyes show determination, but as I try to climb up while she pulls me I feel her lose her balance on the cliff edge and she tumbles past me down towards the ground. I close my eyes waiting to hear her back or worse, head hit the ground with a thud thinking, _don't get hurt!_ To my surprise I didn't hear an impact; I open my eyes to see her just lying on her back on the ground. Her hair was blown all around and she looks up confused. I climb back down to see if she was okay, and why she hadn't gotten hurt. Grant it I was happy she wasn't but I was confused and tired again.

"What just happened," I ask.

"I have no idea, I just felt a strong rush of air." says Allison starting to laugh. I join in, happy to be alive. I help Allison back up and look around. "So where are we off to now," says Allison, asking the obvious next question.

"Well the opposite direction of where we came from for sure," I start. "I just wish we knew what to look for."

"Me too. I'm sure we will know when we see it through. My mom wouldn't send us on this hunt if she didn't think we would find what we need to find. Whatever that may be."

"You're right. I'm just curious I guess. Well let's get going," I say, but right before we continue, a loud rumbling sound begins and we both look back to see the cliff Allison had been on begin to crumble towards us. I duck and Allison steps in front of me as if to block it and her eyes closed. The rock was right about to collide with her when it splits in half missing us both by just centimeters. Only loose gravel falls around us, the two sides of the rock on either side.

"Did you just see that?" Allison asked opening her eyes again.

"I saw it, but I'm having a hard time believing it. How do you keep doing this stuff with the rocks?" I replied.

"Really? Honestly I don't know. Maybe it's our weapons? Ever since I got mine it seems like that has been happening, at least according to you as I never really see it. I've been mainly just running off of instinct the whole time, not really thinking about it. Live now, think later is what I was going by."

"Maybe, but why can't I do any of this wicked stuff then?"

"Have you tried?" Allison suggested.

"No, I suppose not," Getting ready to attempt what Allison did I was about to grab for my knife then remembered it was gone. "Darn, I lost my knife when we killed the Chimera,"

"Here take my knife," she said, holding out the knife.

"You don't need to give me your knife. You saved our lives," I said.

"No seriously. It has never felt, I don't know. It just doesn't feel right,"

"Okay, thanks," I said, and took the knife from her hand. I examined its hilt. There was a green gem on the bottom. The rest was a silver like color that showed the mess I looked to be, what with dried blood and a few scratches on my face and hair.

"Well are you going to try?" Allison encouraged.

"Oh yeah, let me give it a whirl," I said, getting ready to slam the knife into the ground. Then with a little breath of air to focus, I stab my knife into the ground and close my eyes trying to make something happen. When I hear and feel nothing happening I open my eyes. "Well that sucked," I say.

"I don't know what you could have done wrong," Allison says. "You looked like you were doing it right."

"I really haven't got the slightest clue what I did wrong either." I grumble growing frustrated, right as rain starts to pour down from the clouds above.

"We need to find some shelter Nick. Maybe we can find food too. We should continue searching now," Allison says, changing the subject.

"I suppose you're right. Do you know how to hunt," I ask Allison.

"The only thing I know about hunting Is that we'd need a weapon, and we do have that knife." She replies. "Should we go hunting before we look for shelter," she asks.

"Maybe we should hunt first. Some food would give us some more energy," I say.

"That's true. Okay let's look for a high point so that we if an animal comes near we can see it.

Eventually we decide upon a tree with a particularly high branch and I climb up to it, and Allison follows. When I get to the branch I am about to give Allison a hand when I realize she was already pulling herself up onto the branch I was on. She sits down by my side and together we wait for a noise or a sign of an animal. The whole time gradually getting more soaked from the rain. After about an hour or so of seeing nothing through the dark Allison taps my shoulder and points to a rabbit that had bounced out from behind a tree.

"I'm going to try and get it," I whisper, as I quietly lower myself from the branch. After I reach the bottom I decide to go to the left around the tree as to avoid the sight of the rabbit. I take it slowly and after I'm a few trees away I go even slower yet. Each step taking me what seems hours. Soon I am several feet away from my target. I am about to take another step and I slowly lower my foot the ground. The tips of my toes touch the ground with an unexpected_ snap_ and the rabbit darts away from me. I quickly and automatically pull out my knife and throw it in the direction if the rabbit. The knife twirls out of my hand making contact with a tree. The rabbit just quickens its pace and is out of sight before I get to my knife.

"Damn," Allison calls down from the tree. "I thought you had that for sure!"

"Me too," I say in exasperation. "Should we try for another or should we start looking for shelter?"

"Maybe we should just sleep here for the night. I'm beat. Fighting monsters isn't exactly easy,"

"I'm pretty tired too. Let's find a good patch of grass to lie in," I say as I watch her descent from the tree watching to make sure she didn't slip on the slick branches of the tree. Once she made it down we start to search for a good spot to sleep. Eventually after what felt like forever trudging through the wet forest we come across a relatively dry spot in between two fallen trees. The some of the branches were caught on some other branches from live trees above making some cover from the rain. "Here looks okay," I say, and I hop on one of the two trees and lay down with my head resting on the tree. Allison hops onto the other tree and we both attempt to go to sleep.

After a while. When I do manage to fall into sleep. Dreams come to me again. I find myself in between a road and a forest. The road remains barren for the time I am there. The trees however began to fall and collapse. More and more collapse on a path leading into the forest. I tried following it. In its path lay flames as well as the original water of the trees. I went until I found the stopping point of the path.

There, at the end of the path of tree destruction. Was the most giant thing I had ever seen. Its face has but one eye. The eye looked out into the forest as if searching for something, or even someone. There was no way to tell. I decided it was not friendly.

The giant suddenly kneels down and closes its eye. Then it opens again and the monster runs the direction it came from and crosses the road and goes into a forest on the other side. Its footsteps echo throughout the area as it continues looking. Then I hear a _BOOM, _and I hear a voice coming from a distance away. Then something touches my cheek and I wake up.

"Nick, hurry! We have to get moving," says Allison hauling me up to my feet. "There's something coming our way in case you haven't noticed yet." Hearing that I do notice the footsteps from my dream are in real life. My dream had yet again been real.

"Okay let's not go towards the thing, let's head this way," I say right before I see group of birds take flight from nearby and then I notice several trees falling. "Let's book it."

**Please leave a review! It is very helpful for us!**


	8. Chapter 7: Old ladies and Trains East

**Hey everyone, hope you are enjoying the story. Any feedback is a huge help to us. We have many plans for the future of this series that we think you guys will love, many twists and turns for Allison and Nick are to come. If you can please leave a comment/review at the bottom of the page. Thank you guys!**

**-ElitePeachTeaSailing**

Once I managed to fall asleep I started dreaming. Now I know that dreaming is a normal occurrence, but my dreams are always really vivid and sometimes scary. I was in a room what was swaying back and forth almost like it was on water. I looked around the little room; it was a quaint little place with a small bed and a bathroom. I felt really antsy and then found myself outside the room and heading up a flight of small stairs. I reached the top of the stairs and exited through some double doors to find I was right about my guess that I was on water. Outside was an expanse of water with one side showing the faint tree line of land past the expanse of water to my left. I walked to the front of the ship I was on and stood as far forwards as I could, looking out at the water ahead of me. The cool morning mist sweeping around me but as I stood there I grew more uncomfortable. As if something bad was near me, I got a chill and turned around but nobody was there. Just the empty deck with a few benches around. That was my mistake; turning around. Behind me I heard a rush of water and a big looming shadow appeared from something behind me and I got hit with a wave of water. I woke up with a start, my mind still buzzing from my dream. I still had that feeling of danger though so I decided to wake Nick up. I hit his shoulder and said "Nick!" But when there was no answer I poked him on the face with a stick, call me childish but it was fun either way. He got up at that and as I was throwing my backpack over my shoulder I said, "We have to hurry, I feel like something is coming. Come on lets go."

"Right you are." He said and grabbed his own backpack and knife and we headed off. I glanced over at him and I could tell that there was something he wasn't telling me but I didn't push him. There was a sudden _crack_ and a tree fell over somewhere behind us.

"Keep going, don't stop!" He urged and we started sprinting away, using our pursuer  
as a reference point. Soon we gained ground and the feeling of trouble lessened. Soon we came up on a small stream and decided to follow it, hoping it would lead us somewhere. After a while of running with occasional one minute breaks we started hearing the sounds of a town.

"Hear that? A town, we can get cleaned up and get food!" Nick exclaimed. Once we hit the road I promptly doubled over and tried to catch my breath.

"Come on almost there." Nick encouraged, a little winded himself but not doubled over like myself.

"Give me a minute, dying over here man." I said with a mock glare. After a minute I  
straightened and turned to look around. To my left was where the stream emptied out under the road and over to the other side. An intersection to the right was about half a mile down the road with a lone bright red stop sign and the outskirts of a town. I took a minute to look back on the events of late. There was a freak -Man who had been stalking me, I don't know if he was still out there or if he ran off. There were some monsters I didn't even know existed outside of stories. I turned over to Nick; he was looking off into the distance in the direction of the intersection and town. His brow was creased like he was thinking of something important but I was afraid to ask. After all that happened I didn't want more bad news but I didn't want to be surprised either.

"What are you thinking Nick?" I asked tentatively, afraid of the answer.

"What?" He asked snapping back to earth, "Oh yeah, no I was just thinking about the town, trying to place it. I think it might be Stony Brook, but that's over an hour's trip from home. We are too far away to work our way back easily."

"Nick, I know I miss them too and I want things to get back to normal but we have

to deal with this stuff right now. I would do anything to be able to be at home with my mom, but that can't happen right now. We need to get to a safe place, get food and water, and figure out what is going on."

"Yeah, yeah I know you're right. We have bigger priorities right now, let's head out."

As we walked down the side of the road I zoned out and ended up thinking about  
anything that came to mind. _Why are there no animals around? I wonder if there will be a good convenience store in town. _Then as we were walking I had one of my signature goofy ideas. I stuck out my left arm and kept my thumb up. _Hitch-hiking pros right here. _Nick just looked over and rolled his eyes at me.

Once we made it into the town I realized it had a certain atmosphere. People were giving us weird looks, me especially. I have always gotten odd looks though, what with my hair being so long when the style is really short now-a-days. I personally didn't take too that fashion movement. I know it was all in with the whole women's rights movement, don't get me wrong I liked that movement, but I never really had any problems with being treated different. I was always sticking out of the crowd, being the adventurous one. The girl who hung out with the guys and played in the mud and climbed trees. I also got odd looks from what I wore, "guys clothes". Pants and regular shirts, nothing frilly or "girly". I preferred to be comfortable and in movable clothes over fancy and restricting. Plus Nick and I probably looked like we had slept a few nights in the woods and fought a few beasties, which we basically had. This was nothing new to me; I just stood up tall and worked it.

"Alright, let's look for a store or something. Let's go." Nick says as he starts to walk off in a random direction. As we walk along the streets into the main part of town I look around. The landscape is beautiful to put it simply. In the distance are the snowcapped Rocky Mountains, to the south is a crystal clear lake showing the reflection of the sky and trees on its water. _I just love Colorado_

"Look, a store!" Nick cheered, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked in the direction he was pointing and sure enough he was right. It was a decent sized store with some ice boxes outside of the store filled with milk in a little square of shops.

"Let's go!" I start to run off, dragging Nick by his arm behind me. We enter the doors of the shop and Nick runs off ahead of me. I look around, not sure where to head off to first. There were aisles of food to my right and the register to my left. There were a few people in the shop wandering around picking up food occasionally. I start forward to where I saw Nick run off to but as soon as I pass a few aisles I get a chill. I turn around and see some people wandering, but one person in particular sticks out from the bunch. She was looking right  
at me and had a different sense of style than other grandmas that I have seen. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans with a matching purse in her right hand. But it was her eyes that got me; they were black almost soulless eyes that bored into me. As if in a trance I could feel my feet moving under me against my will but I couldn't stop them. I moved towards the old grandma, over to the canned foods section. All that I could look at where those eyes of hers, those were all that I could think about. Not the other people in the store or even where Nick might have been. It was as if it was just us in the store, and before I knew it I was in the same aisle as her, only two feet in front of her. I wanted to do something but I didn't have a weapon nor did I think I could get out of this aisle in time to get Nick if she turned out to be a monster. When she talked her voice came out as a raspy whisper.

"Hello child, you have grown." she rasped "But none of that, I am here for a reason. You must refuge east, in the Empire State. Darkness approaches and you must be  
ready. Beware the water and take this." She reached into her purse with her shriveled, pale hand and pulled out a silver bracelet. It was just a simple thing with a black stone in the center. She handed it to me and when our hands touched I got a chill.

"I must go now, your families are safe dearie but not for long. Tap that when you need it." and with that she just vanished. I was officially weirded out too.

"What was that about?" a voice came from behind me and I swear I jumped five feet in the air I was so startled. I turned around and there was Nick holding two things of  
water, some bagels, and some band aids.

"Geez! You need to learn not to sneak up on people!" I scolded and took one of the  
waters.

"So what were you doing? You were just standing there like a deer caught in the  
headlights. Or were you looking at the weekly specials on the canned green beans?"

"We need to get to the Empire State." I blurted out, still holding the bracelet in my  
hand.

"Wait what?" Nick asked and I told him about my experience with the creepy old lady  
in the leather jacket. He looked at me and the bracelet in my hand. I hesitantly slipped it on and it was a perfect fit. I did the clasp as Nick said, "Okay ominous warnings from creepy old ladies, a very good sign for our future. But I have a feeling she was right, at least about heading east. I'm not sure why but I just have this feeling."

"Okay, let's see if there is a train station here that heads east, and pay for these things. Oh wait, we need money." I realized, looking mournfully at my water and the bagels.

"Don't speak too soon, look what I found." Nick exclaimed while reaching around and taking off his backpack. He then proceeded to pull out a wad of cash.

"Yes!" I cheered and eagerly took off the top of my water and took an amazing, long drink of the cool refreshing water. _Best thing all week. _With that we walked over to the register and stood in line. Ahead of us was a little kid with his mother, he was clutching a pack of bubble gum in his hand. The newer type that had baseball cards in them. As we approached the register I started thinking of some places that might be near here that had a train station. By the time we got to the register I hadn't thought of any, partly because I wasn't too familiar with the town and partly because I was still thinking about that old lady's words. _Darkness approaches and you must be ready. What does that mean? _I snapped back out of my thought just as Nick was finishing paying for our stuff.

We walked around the town for a bit asking around for the nearest train station that could get us east. After a few odd looks and wrong turns we found what we were looking for.

"Yes! A train station, now to get tickets and we will be all set." I said excitedly. I  
looked at the chalkboard with the train times and after a minute of trying to figure out what it said I got what time the train we needed left. We went up to the man selling tickets at his booth and asked for two tickets for the ten o'clock train going all the way to Minnesota. The cost of the tickets was a hefty one but we managed to have enough money with some left to spare to pay for two tickets. It was about two hours until the train came so we decided to crash at the platform and watch trains go by. We found a nice place to sit and began talking about whatever came to mind. I picked up a local newspaper and saw the headline. It was covering the forest fire that happened from my camping trip. They apparently found my campsite but didn't find anyone near it. _Oh well, wasn't getting back that stuff anyways. It's too charred too to have any use._

By the time ten o'clock came around I had gotten so bored I ended up getting up and pacing around the station eating my bagel. I've always been that way, Nick too. We can never sit still for long and always getting distracted.

"Trains here Allison!" Nick called out for me as he was walking towards the train. I ran back to him and we boarded. Now the wait of the train ride in a confined space for who knows how long, _wonderful._


	9. Chapter 8: A new friend

**Hey all! Thanks for reading once again. Things will be picking up and new characters introduced! Reviews are appreciated. **

**-ElitePeachTeaSailing**

As the train leaves the station, I look out the window at the city._ I wonder if anyone else I know has been here _I think to myself. I decided probably not, but then I realized I had no idea where we were. Allison taps my shoulder and points out the window towards a small group of wandering sheep. I laughed at that. Sheep just looked funny to me.

After an hour or so of "I spy" a silence developed as I began to consider the possibilities of what would be in store for us when we arrived in the Empire State. For all we really knew it could be our deaths. We could get killed on the spot, and based on the past few days that wouldn't be too farfetched. I decided to trust Allison's instincts though. I trusted her after all. I always will, I thought to myself remembering several years ago when she just about saved me from a beating.

It had been the middle of 3rd grade during recess. At the time I had known Allison for several years already. It had been when I was sliding on the slide and she had made me get off. At first I had thought she just wanted to slide, but eventually after I had left a few older kids had started picking on another smaller kid and were coming near the slide. I realized later that the kid had run off and hadn't been seen again. I learned later that people called him Chester.

That was also the day when I realized that I could trust Allison with my life. Even if it was a small thing. I knew Allison would always be by my side. I was about to remind her of the time when someone, about 15 or 16 by the looks of it approached us. "May I sit with you?" he asks.

Allison and I both look at each other and decide that it would be okay. "Sure," Allison says.

"Cool, thanks," says the kid and he scoots in next to me. "The name's Thomas and you two are?"

"I'm Allison and this is my friend Nick," Allison answers.

"Hey," I say. "How's it going?"

"Good, I saw you two and thought I'd join you." he says. For some reason his facial features look familiar. His blue eyes, they weren't your average blue eyes. They were abnormally bright blue, along with his short dark brown hair. However I couldn't place where I had seen him before.

"So where are you heading?" Allison asks Thomas.

"I'm heading to New York, What about you?" he says, and I briefly wonder whether we should tell him.

"We're actually heading there as well," Allison says. "What a coincidence. Why are you heading there?"

"I'm heading to Camp Half-Blood," Thomas says after a moment of studying us. "I suppose you two are doing the same, right?" When Allison and I look at each other and back at Thomas he says, "You haven't heard of Camp Half-Blood?"

"Nope," Allison and I say in unison. "What is it?"  
"Chiron will love to hear this. It's a camp for-" A sudden SCREECH cuts him off as the train comes to a stop.

"We've arrived at Norfolk Nebraska!" yells a voice from a few carts down. Then people start getting up from their seats and exit the train. The crowd's chatter stops Thomas from being able to continue, and so he just points to the bathroom and walks off.

"Wow, I always wondered what it would be like to go on a train. Honestly I didn't care for it," I say, and Allison and I chuckle at that. We then look out the window and see some trees swaying differently from the others. "Heh, that's weird," I say. Then we see a couple of the tree fall over and we start to instinctively back up.

"Uh oh," Allison mutters. When the falling trees start to get closer we start heading towards the bathroom to warn Thomas. We are almost there when the train starts and we fly onto our butts.

"Ouch," we both say as Thomas come stumbling out of the bathroom.

"You'd think they'd warn us before they started off again, geez," and he works his way into our compartment. We walk in after him and sit down. "What were you guys doing out of your seat?" he asks.

"We saw something interesting outside we thought you might want to see. Too late now though," I say stealing a glance at Allison who appears to agree with what I am saying.

"Oh, okay," he says with unreadable expression.

"Oh yeah, what were you gonna say earlier"? Allison asks.

"Oh, that. I think it best wait till tomorrow. It's going to take a lot of explaining. Let's just hit the sack," and with that we all drifted off, well all except me. I didn't want to have any more dreams, and so I just sat in my spot trying to drift off.

Finally I decide I am too bored to continue sitting there. I get up and I head out the cart door. Once outside I see the sky is lit by the stars and moon. Out of nowhere lighting blazes across the sky and a second later the familiar crack of thunder follows. For some reason this brings me peace and I go back to our compartment and drift off.

The next morning Allison wakes me up and to get off the train. We've arrived in Minnesota and we decided this would be a good place to stop and grab something to eat. We wake up Thomas and we all hop off the train and head to the nearest restaurant to eat.

White Castle turned out to be nearby so we all stopped there for a bite to eat. Turns out their burgers are quite amazing. The whole time Thomas' eyes were scanning the crowd as if looking for trouble.

"Pass the ketchup please." I ask him.

"Huh? Oh yeah here" his gaze was brought back to our table and he passed the ketchup. We were too busy eating to talk about last night though. Plus I am sure it could wait. It can't be too important.

After we finished, we decided we could look around for a bit. It's not every day you travel across the United States after all, and so we went on a trail that led through a forest. The trail was covered in twigs and generally in bad condition, but the river that flowed across from it made up in view. The water flowed smoothly, and there was slight breeze as well that made it a nice cool day.

"Ahh, this is nice," I say and sit down, my legs dangling over the edge above the river. "How about we sit down for a bit," I say, forgetting my worries for the time being. Thomas looks out on the river and he sits down too, but Allison stays where she is a few feet away from the river. Eventually she shakes her head and says, "Can we keep going?"

I just say, "Okay," and we move along the trail some more. In about a half hour we reach the edge of the forest. We turn around and about 5 minutes in it starts to rain. The river starts to swoosh around a bit more and we start running back to the train station. The pace of the river picking up with the addition of the newly fallen water. Allison manages to keep in the lead and I stay right behind her, but Thomas kind of fell back a bit.

"I think there is something I should tell you two," he says. Allison and I both come to a stop. The rain continues to slap against our clothes getting us soaked. "You two, well you two are. Uhm. Different from other kids. You guys can do-" He is cut off by a loud CRACK of thunder and Allison jumps back in panic. "Guys," Thomas says looking at something off to the side of the trail. "I think we should run," and with that we start sprinting back to the train. The sound of approaching stomps grows and suddenly one hard stomp sends us all flying into the air.

"Ow," we all say in our assorted landing spots and then look to what has knocked us into the air. What I saw was a one eyed giant. I pull out my knife instinctively and take a fighting stance. The cut on my arm stings from the rough landing. Then the giant takes a swing at me and I brace for the impact. Then out of nowhere, lightning strikes the giant sending it flying into the river.

"What was that?" I ask, not bothering to hide my fear.

"That was a Cyclops," Thomas says. "It's been following you two I'd guess,"

"So you know about the monsters?" Allison asks Thomas.

"Yes, and I think it's time I tell you guys what you two are. It won't make a difference now. To put it simply you two are Demi-Gods. Which means you are part human part god."

"What do you mean we're part god?" I yell. "Are you telling me my dad was a god?"

"I guess I am, and now that you know we have to hurry. I suggest we travel by water for the sake of avoiding more Cyclops."

"But," Allison mummers, but is cut short by a screech in the distance, and we both run after Thomas who has already taken the lead. We dodge trees and avoid logs and what took us 30 minutes to finish the trail took us about 10 minutes to get back.

Eventually we hit pavement and we continue running. Thomas leads us into large building that is filled with stacks of crates.

"Okay so this is a shipping yard," Thomas squeezes out between breaths. "Here we will catch ourselves a ride on a ship. If we're lucky maybe it will have some food," he finishes coming to a stop near the exit. "Okay, so follow my lead. We can't be caught or we will be kicked off. Once on the boat we ha-" suddenly we hear the screeching of metal against metal and Thomas opens the door looks from side to side then dashes off. We manage to stay in line behind him.

"Allison are you okay?" I whisper to her as we run along. "You've been acting kind of funny,"

"It's nothing," She says. "I just feel a little sick,"

"Oh, okay. I hope you feel better soon," I say as Thomas takes a jump and catches onto the ledge of a boat.

"Me too," Allison replies as I get ready to take my jump onto the boat. I get in a sprinting position and began to run. As I reach the edge of the dock I summon all the remaining strength in my legs and leap onto the boat. I hit the edge of it and slide on.

Suddenly a horn blows and the boat begins to move. I can see Allison getting ready to jump. She runs and leaps but the boat began moving and she misses the edge. Luckily Thomas and I were nearby and we catch her by the arms and pull her on board.

"Phew," Thomas says. "That was a close one,"

"Yeah, thanks you two," Allison says as she lies down onto her back.

"Don't get too comfortable though. We still have to get below deck. We wouldn't want to sleep up here," Thomas yells starting off again. As we head into the ship I notice that it is carrying several large canisters near the end of it and the front seems mostly empty of crates and containers.

Once inside the ship we notice that it is packed with crates like the factory. The storage facility however was clean and odorless while this place has a musty smell to it and was just wet. So we all climbed on top of some crates laid down.

"So about the whole demigod thing," Thomas says. "There are actually many gods. I don't know which god your parents are, but I do know that they will probably claim you once you're in camp,"

Claim me? What am I; A piece of territory? "This is shit," I say. "How could we be half god? I don't feel very powerful."

"Well, you're not a god, but you do have special powers. I'm guessing you guys haven't figure out yours yet but you will as time goes on." Thomas explains.

"Okay well I kind of see," I say taking a glance at Allison. She had been able to open up the ground. That had to be her power.

"The reason you've survived this long is because you have the blood of Greece. You have combat skills along with that blood. As well as the capability to read ancient Greek,"

"Sweet. So what you do at the camp?" I ask.

"You'll have to find out," he says. "For now let's hit the hay. I'm beat. 'Night,"

"Night," I say then I whisper to Allison, "Night Ally,"

After a few minutes however I realize that I do not feel like sleeping. So I just lay there for a few hours listening to the sound of the waves lapping against the boat. Eventually I start to close my eyes but before long I am woken up by the sound of shuffling. I look around expecting to see some workers checking the crates. Instead I find Allison climbing back to the upper deck of the ship.

Deciding I must follow I too begin to climb back up. I am about to reach the entrance when a larger wave hits the boat and I am knocked to the side.

"Oh shit," I say aloud and I get back up and begin to run up top. When I get outside I frantically search the deck for Allison but she is nowhere in sight. "Allison," I yell, no longer bothering to stay quiet. "Allison," I scream again. Then another large wave hits and I am knocked back below deck. I quickly grab a hold of the railing and yell "Thomas, come quick. I need your help. Thomas gets up and runs over to me.

"What do you need," he asks.

"I think Allison fell overboard Thomas. We need to do something," with that we race back up deck.


End file.
